A to Z
by Orange Burst
Summary: Tiap kata yang menggambarkan hubungan Mello dan Matt dari A sampai Z


**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**A to Z**

Penggambaran hubungan antara Matt dan Mello dari A sampai Z.

* * *

**Anonym**

Tiap hari Valentine Mello seringkali mendapat coklat tanpa nama pengirim. Namun Mello selalu menyadari sosok berambut merah yang mengintipnya saat menerima coklat itu.

**Bed**

Kasur yang tersedia di Wammy House bisa terbilang sempit, namun Matt tidak pernah menolak ketika Mello ingin tidur dengannya.

**Cigarettes**

Mello benci asap rokok, apalagi serpihan abu dari rokok Matt yang mengotori kasurnya. Ketika Mello memprotes Matt untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu, Matt dengan lembut mencium bibirnya. Merasakan pahitnya rokok dari bibir Matt tidak terlalu buruk juga ternyata.

**Destiny**

Mello tidak pernah mempercayai takdir. Setidaknya sampai ia bertemu Matt secara tidak sengaja setelah 3 tahun kehilangan kontak.

**Embrace**

Mello benci pelukan. Membuatnya merasa _dikuasai_. Ia pasti berusaha melepaskan diri dari siapapun yang memeluknya, bahkan jika itu L yang dikaguminya sekalipun. Namun Mello hanya tertawa kecil saat Matt memeluknya ketika mendengar bunyi petir yang ia takuti.

**Fake**

Mello selalu menutupi dirinya dengan kepalsuan untuk menyembunyikan kelemahannya sendiri. _Sayangnya_ Matt selalu punya cara untuk menanggalkan semua kepalsuan itu.

**Goggle**

Matt menyukai gogglenya. Melindungi matanya yang sensitif dari sinar matahari yang menusuk maupun kerusakan mata dari layar konsol game yang ia mainkan. Mello membenci goggle bodoh Matt yang menghalanginya melihat mata _emerald_ Matt. Namun Mello mengubah pemikirannya saat Matt memperlihatkan matanya yang indah hanya untuk Mello seorang; membuat Mello merasa istimewa.

**Hell**

"Kau tahu Matt, jika kau terus membantuku, pada akhirnya kau akan ikut ke neraka bersamaku atas kriminalitas yang telah kita lakukan."

"Jika kau juga ada disitu, bagiku itu bukan neraka, Mell."

**Ice**

Mello adalah orang yang dingin sekaligus keras. Seandainya saja tidak ternoda dengan obsesi, Matt tahu sebenarnya hati Mello lebih lembut dari salju.

**Junction**

Matt dan Mello menempuh jalan hidup yang berbeda. Namun pada akhirnya setiap jalan pasti memiliki persimpangan yang menyatukan kembali dua jalan yang terpisah, sebelum akhirnya kembali terpencar pada persimpangan selanjutnya.

**Kill**

"Matt terbunuh… Maaf, Matt…". Saat itu, Mello sadar yang terbunuh bukan hanya Matt, tapi juga perasaannya sendiri.

**Loyal**

Rasa loyal Matt pada Mello tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Meskipun begitu, ada kalanya juga Mello khawatir Matt akan meninggalkannya.

**Melt**

Matt selalu menyukai kala dimana sudut bibir Mello terkena lelehan coklat, karena Matt jadi punya alasan untuk menjilatnya.

**Nickname**

Mello membenci nama samarannya yang terdengar seperti nama anak perempuan. Namun ketika namanya meluncur dari mulut Matt, ia mulai menyukai nama itu.

**Orphanage**

Satu-satunya hal yang Mello sukai dari panti asuhannya hanyalah ketika ia bisa sekamar dengan Matt.

**Pal**

Mello selalu menganggap Matt sebagai sahabatnya. Namun entah sejak kapan, hubungan mereka berkembang lebih jauh.

**Quota**

Mello selalu berusaha membatasi waktu bermain game Matt dengan dalih supaya ia lebih serius untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam menyelidiki kasus KIRA. Walau niat utama Mello adalah agar seluruh perhatian Matt hanya tertuju padanya, bukan pada cara meningkatkan level _Infernape_ pada gamenya.

**Red**

Mello menyukai warna merahnya darah. Terlebih warna merah yang sama dengan warna rambut Matt.

**Scratch**

Matt tidak pernah keberatan akan bekas cakaran Mello yang tertoreh di bahunya.

**Toxic**

Mello adalah racun bagi Matt. Menimbulkan adiksi tak tersembuhkan pada Matt; membuatnya selalu haus akan keberadaan Mello di sisinya.

**Upset**

Ratusan kali Matt memancing amarah Mello, ratusan kali pula Matt berhasil menenangkannya; entah dengan bujukan, rayuan, atau senyumnya yang selalu bisa melelehkan amarah Mello.

**Violence**

Mello seringkali menyelesaikan segalanya dengan kekerasan, namun pada Matt adalah pengecualian.

**Weapon**

Mello selalu berpikir pistol adalah senjata yang paling sesuai dan ampuh untuk Matt gunakan. Nyatanya Mello bahkan melemah cukup dengan senyum Matt.

**Xenophobe**

Matt kecil tidak merasa nyaman berada di tempat ramai, dimana banyak orang yang terasa begitu asing baginya. Namun saat Mello menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi keluar, ia mulai merasa dunia luar tidak semenyeramkan yang ia duga, selama Mello menemaninya.

**Yesterday**

Matt tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan hari sebelumnya yang telah ia lewati bersama Mello, karena ia tahu hari ini, esok dan seterusnya Mello akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

**Zoo**

Sejak kecil Mello tidak menyukai kebun binatang yang selalu penuh dengan orang-orang bodoh yang merasa senang hanya dengan melihat binatang terkurung dalam kandang. Meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah melupakan wajah ceria Matt saat mereka ke kebun binatang untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

fyuh... pendek banget ya... =.=;a mungkin masih kurang bagus sih, tapi saya malah kepengen bikin lagi...

**Review please?**


End file.
